all of me loves all of you
by lil-sensei
Summary: En todo momento bueno o malo, él esta ahí, incondicional, listo para pelear por sus seres queridos. Es dificil no ser contagiado por su valentía y felicidad, es difícil mantener tan fuertes sentimientos a raya sin peligro de dañar su amistad. Ella es Lucy, se enamoró de su mejor amigo. El es Natsu, hm... el más despistado de toda Magnolia.
1. All of me loves all of you

Era extraño y quizás algo obsesivo consultar con tanta frecuencia las predicciones de Kana y chantajear a Charle para obtener sus premoniciones -ahora que hacía mayor control de su don- cada vez que su equipo:el más fuerte de fairy tail tomaba una misión y había la probabilidad de quedar en pareja con Natsu,pero, no lograba entender como era que siempre terminaban en una situación que ponia en duda los sentimientos de amistad. Hasta cierto punto quería evitarlo porque nunca sabía como reaccionar, es decir, eran Lucy y Natsu super mejor amigos, aunque uno de los dos(más precisamente ella) había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos inexplicables. Estaba claro que el Dragón Slayer tenia alguna clase de reglamento intrínseco sobre la amistad, tener esa clase de atenciones con ella, formaban seguramente parte de un código del Gremio.

Kana mantuvo la concentración en la última carta, había aprendido que ser "profesional" pagaba muy bien su vicio, sin embargo aunque de vez en cuando deseaba timar a Lucy, la baraja se resistía. Era el momento, la castaña revelaría una a una las cartas sobre la mesa.

Hm...interesante, tendrás una victoria - Lucy comenzó a emocionarse ¡al fin! Que mala racha estaba teniendo ultimamente.- será sobre ¿eh? Deben estar bromeando - Alberona soltó una estridente carcajada - ¡Un pez!

¿Queeeé? -La rubia emanaba un aura oscura, la moral le habia caido hasta los pies - ¿en serio?

Tsk, mentira, pero las chicas (refiriendose a sus cartas) me dicen que Natsu será la doncella en apuros esta vez -Kana frunció el ceño y una mueca de preocupación se cirnió sobre su rostro - Lucy, haz estado algo inestable y tus llaves lo estan resintiendo, ¿esta todo bien?

Claro que no, era un remolino de emociones, la estática estaba latente entre los dos, cómoda como si siempre hubiese existido, pero confusa porque su presencia se había hecho notoria. Ambos eran adultos jóvenes, su mejor amigo, de repente le parecía atractivo, las facciones suaves de adolescente estaban cambiando a unas más duras, su caracteristico cabello rosado estaba un poco más largo y había cambiado su tipica vestimenta con una capa similar a la de Gildarts.¿Qué podría decir que Kana no supiera ya?

No -confesó- no estoy bien, ultimamente la cercanía de Natsu me pone nerviosa, no puedo decir que es, tal vez porque no he convivido tanto con otro hombre, porque no he tenido novio o porque es el único que se preocupa así por mi -Kana la observó con detenimiento provocando que se remolineara ansiosa en su asiento.

Una vez sentí algo así, aunque no lo parezca, tuve un amorío -su expresión denotaba una seriedad no habitual en ella - al principio éramos simples amigos, luego de un tiempo, comenzaron a aflorar sentimientos... Al parecer correspondidos, cuando Gildarts se enteró, comenzó a investigarlo sin que yo supiera. Una noche, me enteré que era casado.

No me digas que... M-maca...o-intervino una sorprendida Lucy.

¡¿Él?! Jamás!-reprochó inmediatamente - como sea, acabe con el corazón roto -carraspeó volviendo a la seriedad - no quiere decir que todos los hombres tengan el mismo grado de idiotez. Natsu es idiota a su manera pero es incapaz de dañar a sus seres queridos. Además no creo que este casado, ah cierto, OYE LISANA.

La peliblanco que hasta ahora había estado aseando la cocina, adquirió un color rojo chillón de pies a cabeza ante la absurda pregunta de Kana: Tu y Natsu no estarán casados ¿o si?

_Ah claro, la prometida del Dragon Slayer, sólo un juego de niños. _

La puerta del gremio se abrió ruidosamente como comunmente pasaba a la llegada de Natsu y Gray. Hielo-fuego-insultos-hielo-fuego-insultos-¡ERZA!. Kana le propinó a su amiga, una patada bajo la mesa, si,si, ¿Quién no se daría cuenta de su llegada con tanto alboroto?. Natsu le dedicó una gran sonrisa a medida que se acercaba a ella, amaba esa sonrisa porque se adhería a su propio rostro contagiado de su felicidad.

¡Lucy! ¡Atrapalo! - la susodicha no podía procesar el requisito de su amigo pero asintió bobamente, ¿atrapar que? De pronto una masa azul se estrelló contra su cara haciendo un sonoro ¡ayeee! Una creciente furia salió disparada en un torrente de insultos, había arrojado a Happy como una bola de béisbol y por alguna razón su trasero estaba contra su nariz.

Estúpido Natsu, me las pagarás...¡ Seguro tienes leña en la cabeza! Argg

Lucy, no sabía que tu también podías rugir - Happy inflando las mejillas para burlarse - Natsu eso fue cruel -ahora se desbordaba en lágrimas.

Happy, no es mi culpa que Lucy no sea una buena catcher -dijo burlón antes de recibir el golpe de un tarro por parte de la rubia -au au, lo siento, ¡itai!

Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba su relación. Pelear, reirse, jugar, hacer cosas juntos, charlar. Le gustaba lo incondicional que era, El pelirosa enfocó su vista en la menor de los Straus dedicándole una sonrisa de gato, comenzó a caminar hacia ella con alegría, ella le recibió con euforia.

Natsu, me alegro que hayas llegado, ¿Que tal el entrenamiento? - indagó Lisana pasando sobre la barra antes de saltar sobre su prometido

Soy más fuerte que nunca, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo - Hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera al jardín trasero, pasaron cerca de Lucy, Kana y Happy mientras charlaban. El mago le hizo una seña al exceed, a lo que este asintió.

¿Qué fue eso Happy? - Kana alzaba la ceja continuamente -¿hay algo que quieras decirmos?

Hm, Natsu dijo que tenía que hablar con Lisana sobre algo muy importante pero ahora tengo que quedarme en garras de Lucy - dijo dramaticamente con cascadas en los ojos.

¡ja! Yo no tengo que quedarme contigo, puedes cuidarte por ti mismo, ya te esta saliendo bigote contraatacó resentida deformandole la cara.

¿No te da curiosidad saber que hacen esos dos? ¿eeh Lucy?.- la pregunta de la castaña llegó como un balde de agua fría. -Happy, solo por ser tu, tendrás una orden de pescados, corre por mi cuenta.

Kana guió a la maga estelar hacia la biblioteca para después subir las escaleras que extrañamente llegaban al techo y no a otras estanterías, adoptaron una posición de francotirador sobre las tejas, cubriendose en las sombras que propiciaba el atardecer. A unos cuantos metros, sentados en un tocón, la pareja conversaba animadamente, no había nada raro, excepto que Natsu se sonrojaba constantemente y hacia algunos pucheros. Lisana no perdía detalle de nada, le seguía con la mirada en cada gesto, mímica y presunción de músculos acariciandolo con la yema de los dedos, comprobando si efectivamente eran como él lo decía.

Transcurrieron 5 eternos minutos, se sentía ridícula, ¿con que derecho lo espiaba?. Alberona hizo una señal para regresar, Natsu retomaba la entrada al gremio. Contrario a lo que Lucy pensaba, no se dirigían a la mesa de antes, sino a una de las habitaciones donde solían reposar y curar sus heridas luego de una batalla. La castaña le mostró una pequeña cosmetiquera y le hizo tomar asiento en una de las camas, inició la delicada labor de aplicar rubor, color en los labios y máscara para pestañas, así como un perfume de suave aroma frutal.

Estas lista, si vas a empezar un plan de conquista será mejor que sea ahora-le animó.

Después del incidente en Tenroujima, casi dos años después, habían forjado una amistad sincera y recíproca, se apoyaban mutuamente, compartían secretos. Su amistad con Levy iba deteriorándose, la peliazul estaba decidida a convertirse en una erudita, se proponía constantes retos: leer cada libro de tal o cual biblioteca, descifrar códigos, étc, se le veía poco en fairy tail. En parte Kana, llenaba ese vacío de intimidad femenina.

Gracias Kana, no tenías que hacerlo, pero lo haces - se abrazaron por un rato - ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Sé tu misma, yo sólo ayudé dándote brillo, ve por él campeona. -dándole un leve empujón.

No vio a su mejor amigo por ninguna parte, continuó descendiendo la escalera decepcionandose en cada escalón, se había ido, afuera la noche dominaba con una densa oscuridad, su rió de si misma, su humor se asemejaba mucho, triste y fria. Bueno, era hora de volver a casa, tomó su bolsa, más pesada de lo habitual, ¿eh? La agitó euforicamente.

¡ayeeee! ¡Lucy estaba durmiendo!no es justo, no es justo - reclamaba Happy con un extraordinario berrinche. La maga daba vueltas, emocionada, jamás estuvo tan feliz por la presencia del exceed, significaba que Natsu seguía en el gremio.

Natsu, haz algo, Lucy esta loca waaa - el pelirrosa se desperezó, apareciendo detrás del taburete.

Estabamos esperandote, vamos a casa, Lucy, Happy - Mostraba una radiante sonrisa, ¿Cómo negarse?

Hai, vamos.

Eran mediados de Octubre, las hojas remolineaban traviesas al rededor de sus pies, crujían en cada paso. Las heladas corrientes de viento se colaban por debajo de la ropa, calando en los huesos. Lucy se maldijo mentalmente por no vestir un abrigo más grueso, sin embargo llegarían pronto a casa, "pronto" significaba despedirse en los escazos minutos que tomaba poner un pie dentro de su hogar. Por alguna razón Happy y Natsu guardaban silencio, ¿tan duro había sido el entrenamiento?, otra duda flotaba en mente de la rubia, ¿Qué era eso que había hablado con Lisana? Sentía el estómago revuelto.

Natsu, tengo hambre, ¡Mira-san se atrevió a darme charales! Lily debió comerse todo - se quejó el exceed rompiendo con el incómodo silencio. .

Ahora que recuerdo, la semana pasada abrieron un nuevo restaurant cerca de tu casa Lucy, no he podido poner mis dientes sobre alguno de sus cortes, yo invito -dijo sonriente, encendido por arte de magia.

El establecimiento tenía un área interna y una externa que por lógica se encontraba vacía por el clima. El interior era cálido por las brasas de la cocina por lo que la maga pudo comodamente retirarse el abrigo y colocarlo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Ahí de pie, su mirada chocolate se encontró brevemente con una mata de cabello rosado, su nivea piel se erizó con el contacto de su respiración que le recorría el cuello de arriba a abajo, exhalaba sutilmente causándole cosquillas, la olfateaba. Natsu clavó su mirada en la de ella, se trasladó hasta sus labios, contemplando detenidamente cada rasgo, Lucy intentó regularizar su respiración, de controlar a su corazón que le martillaba el pecho, tenía la sensación de ser una presa, paralizada por el miedo. Él continuó explorandola con calma, llevó su indice hacia su labio inferior, lo frotó con rapidez y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreando el brillo labial.

Lucy, hueles extraño -susurró sin hacer distancia, acariciandole el rostro sonrosado con su aliento - ¿Por qué dejaste de oler a ti?

Y-yo lo s-siento es que -comenzó a balbucear apenada.

Pero esa cosa que brilla en tu boca sabe bien, ¿comiste caramelos y no me diste mala Lucy? -dijo con fingido enfado.

La rubia negó divertida y aliviada al mismo tiempo por la inocencia de su mejor amigo:

Digamos que es un brillo mágico que mantiene los labios protegidos

Happy ya había realizado los pedidos, por lo que el camarero no tardó en hacer su aparición con lo que parecía un gran banquete, por suerte no había presenciado aquella escena comprometedora que no era más que el instinto animal de Salamander, para divulgarlo publicamente con su habitual lengua enrrollada.

Natsu parecía estar absorto en su equipaje, sostenía un trozo de carne en la boca mientras sus manos buscaban a gran velocidad entre sus pertenencias, tuvo una pequeña batalla tirando de algo azul hasta sacarlo por completo, sostenía orgulloso un listón. Espera un momento, ese listón era...

E-espera, ¿Por qué tu... Tienes mi listón? - indagó sorprendida.

Este es tu aroma, así es como se supone que debes oler -soltó como cualquier cosa.

Ayee, es uno de nuestros trofeos -intervinó Happy - lo guardamos desde el día en que te conocimos.

Es de la buena suerte -finalizó el DS.


	2. you've got my head spinning

Estaba completamente sola, su departamento lúgubre le dio la bienvenida, oscuro, frio y humedo por la lluvia torrencial que de pronto se había desatado. Esta noche, Natsu no hizo intento de quedarse a dormir, a pesar de que a ella le hubiera gustado y a pesar de que si intentaba irse a casa terminaría como un trapo mojado, se lamentaba de no haberlo invitado porque le aterraban los truenos, porque necesitaba calor, respuestas...

Al llegar a casa, ambos se habían quedado en el umbral, Natsu hacía poses exageradas sobre lo mucho que había comido -Lucy reía como tonta- le contaba de los entrenamientos que últimamente tenía con Gray, de como Happy y Charle repartían tiempo con otros exceed y los comportamientos extraños de Erza, a quien describía como una tsundere en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, no mencionó a Lisana ni una sola vez, se mordió la lengua para no preguntar que había entre ellos y finalmente él se despidió, alejándose a toda prisa cubriendo a un durmiente Happy entre sus brazos.

No podía conciliar el sueño, en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez la misma escena: Lisana arrojándose a los brazos del dragon slayer, con absoluta confianza o devoción cual par de _novios. _Tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿Qué había entre ellos que como mejor amiga no pudiera saber?. Decidió que le escribiría a su difunta madre, le contaría ese mar de emociones que revoloteaba por todo su cuerpo. Gradualmente comenzó a sentirse mejor aunque no era una carta como planeaba, sino una de sus tantas historias inconclusas de amor. Plue apareció por si mismo sobre el escritorio, llamado por los sentimientos de Lucy. La rubia lo cogió entre sus brazos, feliz y asombrada por su presencia, convencida de que sus espíritus estarían siempre con ella, ellos decidían serle fiel por voluntad propia. Colocó su reciente creación entre las páginas de un album familiar, definitivamente conservaría esa historia para sí misma, la culminación de sus fantasías.

Del cielo emanó una brillante luz blanca que por segundos asemejó a un soleado día seguido de un potente estruendo que rasgó el silencio, los dos se colocaron bajo la cama, cubriéndose los oídos, sería una noche larga sin duda. Con el siguiente rayo Plue distinguió una sombra espectral extendiéndose sobre el piso de madera, comenzó a manotear tratando de advertir a Lucy pero ésta apretaba fuertemente los ojos, al volver la oscuridad, la silueta se había esfumado sin más.

Lucy salió a gatas, seguida de su perro celestial, la frecuencia con que los rayos azotaban la tierra había disminuido. Tomaría una ducha caliente, prepararía té y se iría a dormir, Plue se quedó detrás de la maga, intentando distinguir algo fuera de lo normal. Lucy se introdujó en el agua tibia, sus preocupaciones podían irse por el desagüe, se imaginó que el vapor le arrancaba el pesimismo de los poros y que cada restregada borraba los malos momentos, bañó a Plue con delicadeza. El sonido de cristales rompiéndose la despaviló, se vistió rápidamente y salió silenciosamente tratando de atrapar al ladrón desprevenido.

La habitación tenía una iluminación tenue, al principio no tuvo certeza de donde provenía, conforme avanzó con la espalda pegada a la pared, escuchó los chasquidos de la leña al rojo vivo, frente a la chimenea se recortaba su inconfundible silueta, Lucy caminó hacía Natsu que le daba la espalda, cuando estuvo cerca observó el juego de té sobre la mesita y un pequeño plato con galletas, él se giró para verla, cruzaron miradas un instante, suficiente para hacerla temblar. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? ¿Cuándo dejaría de sorprenderla, de angustiarla y luego convertirse en un remanso de paz?.

Natsu, ¿Qué haces aquí?-trató de sonar molesta-¿No es muy tarde para invadir mi casa?. El susodicho agachó la mirada, espera, ¿Estaba apenado?

Lo siento, quería decirte algo importante pero no podía hace un rato, así que... ahora escuchame, por favor -Sirvió una taza de té caliente y la invitó a tomar asiento a su lado, Lucy obedeció, dejando un espacio entre los dos para colocar a Plue.

¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme? Te escucho - animó la maga.

S-sabes...yo esto, hmm... Lisana y yo, ¿Cómo decirlo? Cuándo éramos niños prometimos que...

¿Se casarían?¿Tendrían 30 hijos? ¿Vivirían felices por siempre? -musitó inaudible hundiéndose en los cojines dispuestos en el suelo - ¿Cumplirás tu promesa? -indagó audible.

Si, ayer hablamos un poco de eso, esta entusiasmada y yo también, Lucy ¿Puedo contar contigo? - Lucy lo abrazó con ternura, enterrando el rostro en su clavícula, no había respuesta más sensata que afirmar con un movimiento, sin miedo a que se le quebrará la voz. Natsu desprendía un leve aroma a jabón y sales de baño*, así como una calidez embriagante, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la fuerza con que el corazón del DS palpitaba, él le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y la sujetaba por los hombros con otra.

Gracias, es una sorpresa, espero entiendas. No quería ocultartelo -susurró sin dejar de abrazarla-somos una familia, gracias Lucy.

Que lindo sonaba su nombre viniendo de su voz, sus labios, casi como una caricia. _Dilo otra vez. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy._

El sol se postró triunfante sobre los residuos de lluvia,los niños salían de casa abrigados pero recobrando la vitalidad con un nuevo día. El amanecer se coló por la ventana de Lucy Heartfilia, trató de evadir la pálida luz con una almohada, se reacomodó cómoda en el calor de su cama, somnolienta. A lo lejos escuchó las campanadas de la iglesia en el centro de Magnolia, soño con aquella vez en los juegos mágicos en que concursaron luciendo vestidos de novia, sólo que esta vez era su boda, esta vez Natsu alzaba el velo y sellaban su amor con un beso. Plue tiró de la colcha con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarla expuesta al frescor de la mañana, ella se hizo un ovillo, reteniendo los retazos de sueño que le quedaban.

Natsu, tengo frío, abrazame... -balbuceó.

**FLASHBACK**

_¿Lucy? ¿Lucy? ¿Estas durmiendo? Heey... -Natsu la tomó en vilo mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, sus níveas piernas se aferraron a la cintura del DS tomándolo por sopresa, Plue movió las colchas para que él pudiera recostarla pero ella se oponía con vehemencia -Lucy... Debo irme y tu debes dormir, vamos, sueltame._

_Natsu, tengo frío, abrazame -murmuró haciendo caso omiso, intentó quitarla suavemente pero no se atrevía a despertarla, se colocó en 4 sobre la cama depositandola lentamente, soltando primero las piernas que le aprisionaban la cintura y después los brazos aunque sus manos seguían posandose en su cuello._

_Bien, me quedaré contigo, durmamos.- dijo negociando - pero debes soltarme y así dormiremos mejor._

_La rubia negó con un hilo de voz: vas a dejarme sola. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

_Natsu la abrazó de nueva cuenta invirtiendo los lugares para recostarla sobre su pecho, Lucy pareció acceder, relajó los músculos y se sumió en un sueño acogedor. Le dió un beso en la coronilla y otro en la frente cuando levantó el rostro y su nariz le tocaba la barbilla. Después de una hora ella le dio la espalda y él suplió su lugar con almohadas._

_Cuento contigo mañana, ve al gremio cuando suenen las campanadas de la iglesia -le solicitó, Lucy asintió y buscó su mano, unió los meñiques y volvió a quedarse dormida. Plue lo despidió desde la ventana -te lo dejó a ti Plue._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Plue desfiló junto a la maga haciendo sonar un pandero, saltó en la cama y le arrojó un cojin sin conseguir que despertara, Lucy se negaba a toda costa.

Hime, dejé los sueños eróticos con Natsu-san para otra ocasión, se hará tarde -Virgo sujetó la orilla del colchón y la hizo caer de la cama con un sonoro "auch". Lucy estuvo a punto de protestar cuando vio a Natsu sentado en el sofá, observándola.

¡Virgo! ¿A ti quién te llamó? - reclamó acortando la distancia entre las dos - ¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas vergonzosas frente a él? -se sonrrojó, Natsu permanecía inalterable.

Hime, Plue estuvo sufriendo su indiferencia, yo sólo salí en su defensa.

¿Qué? Es demasiado temprano, ¿ustedes no duermen?-Lucy se alisó el cabello y la bata, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a Natsu que movía el pie ansioso -¿Nadie entiende el concepto de dormir aquí?

Lucy, me lo prometiste, se supone que estarías en el gremio antes de la última campanada - Dragneel la atrajó de espaldas a su cuerpo sujetándola de la cintura con una mano y con otra apartando el cabello de su hombro - a cambio de dormir contigo, tu irías... -susurró seductor.

Lucy se quedó perpleja cuando comenzó a desabotonarle la bata con dedos expertos, ésta cayó a sus pies en un santiamén, bajó los tirantes del brassiere y lo retiró con suavidad, así como las bragas que ella en automático sacó por los pies.

-la ducha esta lista, vamos...- Le dio una palmada en las nalgas.

Le temblaron las piernas con violencia, no podía asimilar nada de lo que ocurría, Virgo ya había preparado la ropa y los zapatos, le tomó la mano y la condujó al cuarto de baño. Mientras le tallaba la espalda, la vestía y alistaba, continuó perpleja.

Dime Virgo, ¿Estoy soñando?¿Es una broma? -indagó nerviosa.

No, es una estrategia de Plue para levantarla, sabía que no se resistiría a Natsu-san por lo que Gemini fue esa parte del plan - confesó la sirvienta sin remordimiento.

El rostro de la maga celestial tomó múltiples tonalidades, rojo, azul, verde, morado.

Hime, ¿va a castigarme?

Camino al gremio, la realidad estaba acabando con sus ilusiones, se aferraba a la idea de que sucediera lo que sucediera, serían amigos. Lisana no era la clase de chicas que impediría todo contacto con su amado. Recorrió la última calle con especial lentitud, armandose de valor para enfrentar las cosas. Sin duda era una fiesta de compromiso, Kana se lo había ocultado muy bien, tal vez para no hacerla sufrir y si no ¿Por qué sus espíritus le habían dado esa caja envuelta en papel blanco?. Entró al gremio, desganada, había globos de colores colgando del techo, un gran pastel en la parte posterior, una mesa de regalos y gorritos de fiesta sobre la mesa.

¿Dónde están todos? -Mirajane colocó el regalo de Lucy junto a los demás y alzó el mantel de la mesa para que se ocultara.

Shh, es una sorpresa, todos nos hemos escondido, Natsu y Lisana no tardan en llegar -dijo Mirajane volviendo a su puesto de espía en la puerta.

¿Qué onda Lucy? - su aliento alcohólico inundó el reducido espacio bajo la mesa - pensé que nunca llegarías.

Kana, ¿tu ya sabías de esto? - preguntó enfadada y herida - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?. Alguien le dio un puntapie obligandoles a callar.

Shh, ya vienen, es mejor que tu misma lo veas.

Kana arrojó a Lucy fuera de la mesa al tiempo en que la puerta cedía con la llegada de 4 magos y una multitud de exceeds, se escuchó un:¡Feliz cumpleaños Happy! Al unísono cuando ella se incorporaba aturdida. Erza le tendió la mano, se fijó en que los recién llegados vestían una chaqueta igual azul cielo con orejas de gato en la capucha, quiso preguntar por qué solo ellos pero ella lucía de la misma manera, tras de sí se desenrolló una gran manta que proyectaba con magia las fotografías que Reedus conservaba sobre los momentos con Happy.

Probablemente nadie te dijo nada por miedo a que no supieras guardar el secreto -Lisana le entregó el regalo de envoltura blanca - celebramos el cumpleaños de Happy en este mes porque su aparición fue mítica para nosotros. ¿Sabes por qué Natsu lo llamó así? En pocas palabras su nacimiento lo llenó de felicidad, yo quería formar parte de ella porque en mi interior creía que era triste que un niño estuviera solo en el mundo, todos tenían a alguien menos él, por eso prometimos ser una familia, yo sería la madre y él el padre. En nuestra mente infantil, funcionó muy bien.

Lucy lo buscó con la mirada, estaba de cuclillas frente a los padres de Happy, todos estaban celebrando, mecánicamente comenzó a caminar hacía ellos, Natsu le sonrió y tomó la caja para mostrarsela a su exceed, éste voló con rapidez para abrir su regalo, una chaqueta púrpura a su medida.

Lucy, ¡graciaas! - gritó entusiasta Happy sin dudar un segundo en ponérsela- me encanta, me encanta.

Llegaste un poco tarde para ir por Happy pero bueno, al menos llegaste - dijo Gray medio desnudo - seguro que el idiota cabeza de flama no te contó bien, todo eso de que Lisana organizara la fiesta y nosotros fingieramos una misión para traer a los exceeds mientras tú preparabas el gran regalo.

¿Sólo eso? ¿Todo este tiempo fue por el cumpleaños de Happy? -susurró sintiéndose en un dorama que ella misma se había creado.

¿Esperabas algo más?-dejó Gray en el aire.

El gremio estaba animado y suficientemente ocupado para que nadie notara su ausencia, la pelirroja se escabulló sigilosa al atardecer a su propia misión, solucionar de una vez por todas lo suyo con Jellal. Se detuvo abruptamente, ¿Alguien la observaba? Se giró involuntariamente a tercer piso del gremio, abrió los ojos desmesurados ¿Pero qué...?.

**N/A: Hola, hola, gracias por su aceptación en el anterior capítulo y perdón por no dejar ni un continuará, es verdad que lo corté de la nada, planeo que sea un long fic :).**

**Gracias por sus reviews, saber que les gusta hace que me esfuerce más, cualquier cosa haganmela saber ¿si?. ¡Matta ne!**


End file.
